1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch apparatus and a touch method; particularly, it relates to an optical touch apparatus and an optical touch method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the computer industry, the conventional mechanic mouse using a wheel has been replaced by the optical mouse using an optical sensor. Although the mechanic wheel mouse is inexpensive and operates by a very simple principle, dust and dirt tend to enter into the roller to cause malfunction. Therefore, it is required to clean the inside of the mouse frequently, which is inconvenient in use.
Because the technology for manufacturing the optical mouse is mature and the price of the optical mouse is affordable, the optical mouse has replaced the conventional wheel mouse to become the consumer's priority choice of the mouse. The optical mouse does not need cleaning and is abrasion-resistant. In addition, unlike the wheel mouse, the optical mouse does not use mechanical components which lose accuracy as time goes on. Accordingly, the optical mouse has become an inevitable trend in the mouse market.
In addition, the touch-sensing mouse provides users with a more intuitive human-machine interface, which allows users to input commands according to the gestures of the finger object, as referring to the capacitive touch control of U.S. Pat. No. 7,808,478 and the optical touch control of U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,275.